HERMIONE'S COUSIN
by alina2
Summary: (CHAPTER FIVE UP)hermiones cousin transfers to hogwarts. harry fiNds that he has alot in common with her. (A/N I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT MY STORY IS PRETTY GOOD SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:)
1. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
Harry was sitting up in his bed finishing a potions essay Professor Snape had been kind enough to assign to the class at the end of the school year. But Harry didn't mind. By now he was used to Snape's cruel and unusual ways of teaching. Snape had been Harry's teacher for the last five years and even though Harry couldn't stand Snape, and Snape couldn't stand him, Harry managed to survive.  
  
He quietly got out of bed and crept over to his trunk. He lifted the top of it as quietly as he could, but he always found it hard to be quiet when he was trying to actually be quiet, and accidentally dropped it with a large clunk. Harry cringed. He listened carefully to see if there was any sound of movement from the silent house. Harry knew very well that his uncle would be outraged to have been awoken in the middle of the night.  
  
Harry laughed to himself. He knew his uncle would be mad but he didn't really care, tomorrow he would be back at Hogwarts castle and his horrible uncle couldn't stop him. He couldn't help but be excited; he was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
He once again quietly opened the top of his trunk and carefully placed his parchment and quill inside and shut it lightly. Then he climbed into bed. He glanced over at his clock and saw that it was already 3:00. He sighed and closed his eyes and drifted into peaceful sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry quickly stepped through the platform 9 ¾. He stood there for a moment getting Hedwig situated on the trolley and then looked around for his friends. He found them. Ron and Hermione were, of course, together by the train entrance, but there was someone else with them.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"Hi Harry. How was your summer?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
But Harry's attention was now on the girl who stood next to Hermione, who was searching through her trunk for something.  
  
Ron noticed Harry's distraction and whispered in Harry's ear "that's Hermione's cousin, Alina. She's a pretty one. She just transferred from America." And she was pretty. She was tall and slender. She had long wavy dark brown, almost black hair, and light blue eyes. She was tan and had perfectly white straight teeth, which she seemed to like to show off because she was constantly smiling.  
  
Alina looked up in frustration. "Hermione I cant find her." She said turning toward her cousin.  
  
"She has to be in there somewhere, I saw her jump in there." Hermione said as she bent down to help her cousin.  
  
Ron cleared his throat loudly, in an attempt to get the girls attention. But he soon found that they weren't listening when Hermione called "I found her she was in you sock."  
  
Hermione pulled a white sock out of the trunk and handed it carefully to Alina. Alina took it and pulled out a small kitten.  
  
"I do wish she could grow bigger. I always seem to misplace her." Alina said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh I think she is absolutely adorable. If I didn't have Crookshanks I would want a mini kitty. When did-." Hermione was cut off by one of Ron's obvious coughs, in a second attempt to get the girls attentions.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said. "Yes Ron."  
  
"I do believe there is a introduction in order." Ron said nodding toward Harry and Alina.  
  
"Oh how silly of me." Hermione said sarcastically at Ron. Then she turned to Harry and Alina and said in a more cheerful voice. "Harry this is my cousin Alina. She just transferred here from America. Alina this is my best friend Harry, though you probably already know about him."  
  
The train's whistle blew. "Lets go and get a compartment Ron." Hermione said. "I need to speak to you about something." She said mischievously.  
  
"About what?" Ron said, looking a little irritated.  
  
"About something." Hermione said, her eyes widen as if she was referring to something.  
  
"Oh!" Ron said as he realized what she was saying. "Ok, well we will see you on the train." He said turning to Alina and Harry. Then he followed Hermione on to the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Well I guess we are stuck with the luggage." Alina said with her American accent.  
  
"I guess so." Harry answered. He pulled out his wand and whispered a few words. The trunks levitated magically off the ground and headed for the Express entrance.  
  
"So what school did you transfer from?" Harry asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Sky Blue." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Why did you transfer?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because of Voldemort. oops sorry it just slipped out. I shouldn't have said that name." Alina said apologizing.  
  
"Stupid you shouldn't have said that. You know people are always flinching at that name, especially Harry. After all he's been through I'm sure he hates that name." Alina thought.  
  
Harry laughed. Why is he laughing? "Its ok, I don't care. I say it too, people aren't always too happy with me when I do."  
  
"Really?" Alina said astonished. I didn't expect this.  
  
"Ya." Harry said as he helped her up the entrance stairs. "So you were saying."  
  
"Oh ya." Alina said trying to regain her thought. "I transferred because my grandma was afraid for my safety. She thought that it would be better if I came here because of Dumbledore."  
  
"What did your parents think?" Harry asked as they walked down the long hallway full of compartments.  
  
"Well I'm sure they would agree with her if they were alive." She said quietly and a silent tear ran down her cheek. "Like your parents, Harry, mine were killed by Voldemort, too."  
  
Harry stopped walking. He grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned and looked at him. He whispered. "I'm sorry." All she did was smile and continue down the hallway. He stood and watched her for a moment before she turned and said playfully. "Are you coming?" He smiled and followed her down the hall. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

They continued down the hallway in silence. They finally came to the last compartment where they found Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other looking over a piece of parchment. They both looked up immediately.  
  
"Um, hey." Ron said as he stuffed the piece of parchment into his pocket.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked as he stepped into the compartment.  
  
"What's, what?" Ron said, trying to sound like he had no clue what Harry was asking him.  
  
"The piece of parchment you just stuck in your-" Harry said but was cut off.  
  
"So Harry have you and Alina become aquatinted yet?" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered, glancing over at Alina who was now sitting and rummaging through her bag. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." Hermione said innocently. She shot a warning glance at Ron who looked like he was about to say something but quickly decided not to.  
  
"You two are acting very odd today." Harry said glancing at both of them. Hermione just smiled and went and joined Alina who was now reading an issue of Witch Weekly Magazine.  
  
"How bout' a game of exploding snap, Harry?" Ron asked eagerly. Harry nodded as Ron took out his playing cards.  
  
"So what do you think of Hermione's cousin?" Ron asked quietly so the girls couldn't hear.  
  
"She seems nice." Harry said. Ya, she seems very nice and she's pretty.  
  
"Ya, well you and her have a lot in common." Ron said mischievously.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked. I wonder if Alina told him about her parents too.  
  
"Well you both play Quidditch. She was keeper at her old school. She's pretty good according to Hermione. So if she makes our house maybe she can try out." Ron said smiling.  
  
"Sure. I don't see why not." Harry said. "I wonder who will be captain this year."  
  
"I'm sure it will be you Potter." Came a sly voice from behind.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up from their game and saw none other than Draco Malfoy and his two henchmen Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Oh, you know, I'm making my yearly visit to the Golden Trio's train compartment." He said slowly. "But there seems to be a new member." His eyes fell upon Alina and looked her up and down.  
  
"And who are you?" Alina said looking at him, mimicking his eyes. She stared at this stranger and saw that he was very good looking. He was tall and muscular, with grey eyes and bright blonde hair.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He said, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "And you are?"  
  
"Alina Leslie" she answered returning his smirk.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment until Harry said, "Get out Malfoy!"  
  
"Like I'm going to listen to you Potter." Malfoy spat.  
  
Ron and Harry took one step toward Malfoy and Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy saw this backed out of the compartment without a final word or glance.  
  
"At least he knows when to leave now." Ron said and went back to his seat.  
  
Harry looked at Alina. She looked up at him and smiled then looked away.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" Harry said tearing his eyes away from Alina.  
  
"you just look a little pale." Hermione said concerned.  
  
"You do look a little white Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Its probably Malfoy, he makes me so mad." Harry said.  
  
The rest of the ride was pleasant enough. Hermione and Alina talked wildly about the new school and their hopes of Alina making Gryffindor. Ron and Harry sat and played two more rounds of exploding snap and then joined the girls conversation.  
  
When they arrived at the castle they all went and took their seats at the Gryffindor table, except Alina. Alina was now standing with the first years and was looking very out of place, considering she was a foot taller than all of them. The sorting went quickly. Alina was standing by herself when the last first year was called to the sorting hat.  
  
"Alina Leslie." Professor McGonagall announced.  
  
Alina walked nervously toward the stool where the sorting hat sat. She sat down and McGonagall placed the old ragged hat on top of her head.  
  
"Courage yes. Brains, yes." The sorting hat mumbled. "You are a interesting one, aren't you? You remind me of Mr. Harry Potter." It sat there continuing to mumble until it shouted "Gryffindor."  
  
Alina stood up and took her spot at the Gryffindor table looking extremely relieved.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I JUST HAVE BEEN BUSY. I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO I DIDN'T PUT ALL MY "SKILLS" INTO IT. BUT PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. CHAPTER 3

After dinner Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "As most of you know and soon all of you will know that the forest is off limit to all students." He paused then continued. "Also because of the dark lords rising all students must be in the castle before sun down. This means all Hogsmead trips will be on Saturday and Sunday only, and students must return by 6:00." a great-disappointed murmur went through the crowd.  
  
Continuing as if he didn't hear the assess noise, "And prefects if you would be kind enough to show the new years to their proper dormitories."  
  
All at once everyone got up and started for the door. It was a swarming mass of tired students who were all very eager to get to their beds. Hermione quickly grabbed Alina's wrist, not wanting her to get trampled in the confusion. When they finally got out of the dining room they saw Ron and Harry running with the crowd up to the dormitories. The swarm soon passed them and a few other students who seemed not to care if they were late for bed walked ahead of them.  
  
"I'm so happy you made Gryffindor. Mom and dad will be so happy." Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Me too. I was afraid that I would be in Slytherin with Malfoy." Alina said returning the cheer. "So what were you and Ron doing before me and Harry came in?"  
  
"Uh, well. we were um, working on a home work assignment." Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Oh." Alina said shortly. "Do you like Ron?"  
  
" NO!" Hermione practically shouted.  
  
"I think you do." Alina said in a superior tone. Hermione just glared at her.  
  
"Oh come on. You can tell me." Alina said in a whiney voice.  
  
"Ok I would tell you if I did, but don't."  
  
"Liar"  
  
"I am not"  
  
"You are too."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Thats funny, because I think you are." Alina said as she approached the fat lady picture.  
  
"I'm to mature to play these games with you. Butter-" Hermione was interrupted by Alina's snort and her words mixed in a giggle "mature."  
  
Hermione gave Alina a cold look before saying. "Butternut frogs." The painting swung open and the girls went to bed without another word. 


	4. CHAPTER 4

Malfoy entered the library rather ticked off. He had just received an owl from his father saying that he must stay at school for holiday. Now, normally he wouldn't mind this, but he was especially looking forward to this holiday. He would be able to get away from Potter.  
  
Yes, away from The Boy Who Lived that would be the best present, but nooooo. His father had to go to America for business affairs with his mother. Usually Draco Malfoy wouldn't really care, but this year was different, much different.  
  
This year Potter had become distracted and didn't care if he mocked him or called him names, and that was the main reason he came back every year, to ruin Potter and his little friends lives. It wasn't working this year. But he had to admit; he had become distracted as well. For the same reason.  
  
There she sat. Her long dark hair lying comfortably on her back, her fingers slowly flipping through the pages of a very thick book.  
  
So innocent. He thought. But that's what he liked about her, her innocence, and the fact that she was bloody stunning. Nothing like her mudblood cousin. Sure she was smart, but not Einstein smart, and she didn't go around making sure everyone knew it. In fact now that he thought about, he wasn't sure how they were related. However now that Alina came Hermione had lightened up a lot. He could have sworn she was wearing make up the other day.  
  
He put on a smirk and walked over to the table where she was, and pulled up a chair. "What do you want Malfoy?" she said without even looking up.  
  
"Now, Alina is that the way to greet a friend?" Malfoy said teasingly.  
  
"Friend?" Alina said still not looking up from her book.  
  
"You don't consider me a friend." He said innocently.  
  
"No." she said shortly.  
  
"Your right. Why would I want to associate with a mudblood's cousin?" Malfoy said smirking.  
  
She finally looked up and glared at him. Then smiled. "You know Malfoy you have way too much time on your hands."  
  
"Why do you say that?" His voice with a hint of annoyance, his insult didn't bother her.  
  
"Because, you waste time trying to insult me, when it doesn't work. And you know that from first hand experience. So why don't you bother someone who will give you the pleasure of getting angry." She said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Oh, but don't you know I so thoroughly enjoy you company." He said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"All right Malfoy. What do you want?" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, but." he trailed off, and he was about to continue when the Golden Trio walked. Seeing them he quickly handed her a small piece of folded parchment, and left. On the front of it said: for your eyes-only.  
  
Hermione walked up a few moments after Malfoy left. "What was he doing here?" she scowled, and eyed him cautiously as he made his way out of the library.  
  
"Oh, the usual 'How are you today, mudblood?' 'Where's the Golden Trio?'" Alina said with a sigh. "He has no consideration for others."  
  
"Well that's Malfoy, for ya." Ron said plainly.  
  
"Ready for lunch?" Harry asked her kindly.  
  
She nodded and began to put her things away.  
  
"I'm starving." Ron exclaimed. Which was no surprise, because Ron was always thinking about his stomach.  
  
"So am I." Harry agreed.  
  
"You guys can go ahead. I have to put my things in the room." Alina said throwing her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll go with you I have to change out of these horribly hot robes." Hermione said fanning herself with her hand.  
  
"All right we'll save you seats." Harry called over his shoulder, as he and Ron walked eagerly towards the door. The two girls smiled at each other then began walking towards the dormitories.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SO, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! IM REALLY EXCITED ON HOW THIS IS COMING ALONG. THE BEST PART OF THE PLOT IS COMING UP SOON. I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOME TIME NEXT WEEK. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

Alina walked quietly down the dark corridor in deep thought. Why would Malfoy want to see her in the library this late. She pulled out the note that he gave to her in the library that day and reread it.  
  
I know who you are,  
Meet me in the library tonight at midnight.  
Tell no one about this.  
  
This is dumb. She thought. Why am I even coming? It's probably some kind of practical joke that will humiliate me in front of the school. She had decided to turn around and go back when she finally arrived, and there he was.  
  
He was leaning against the door to the library with the sexy smirk Alina was so used to seeing.  
  
"Your late." He said.  
  
"Two minutes late." Alina responded shortly, not wanting to play these games. "Why did you want me to come here? And what do you mean 'I know who you are.' "  
  
"I think you know exactly what I meant and that's why you came, to see if I really knew the truth." He said slowly walking towards her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny Weasly sat up on her bed scribbling furiously at a recent picture Alina and Harry standing side-by-side smiling.  
  
She's so perfect. Ginny thought. She's so pretty and smart and talented. As she continued to think about it her scribbling became very rough, especially on Alina's side of the picture.  
  
"And he. Ha, he has fallen under her spell." She said quietly. "Just like I have fallen under his."  
  
Of course Ginny was talking about Harry. She had been in love with him since the first day she laid eyes on him. She thought she had a fair chance with him, in fact she thought that he liked her, until SHE had come along and somehow made him fall in love with her.  
  
Harry of course hadn't admitted to liking Alina as more than a friend, but you could tell. You could tell by the way he gazed at her from across the room and the way he secretly smelled her hair when she wasn't looking and the way he was so kind to her and the way he listened so intently when she spoke.  
  
Everyone knew he liked her but her. But did she like him? Yes there was a loophole in this plot. And Ginny Weasly intended on using it to her fullest extent.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SORRY ON THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER. I JUST HAD TO GET THIS LITTLE ONE OUT BEFORE I START WORKING ON THE BIG STUFF. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON. 


End file.
